


Monkey Shines

by Sinistretoile



Category: British Actor RPF, Real Person Fiction
Genre: Animal Suits, Emotional Sex, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Hotel Sex, Porn Watching, Sex, Sexual Content, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-27
Updated: 2016-11-27
Packaged: 2018-09-02 13:12:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8668888
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sinistretoile/pseuds/Sinistretoile
Summary: Tom decides to play a prank on his wife after his skit on Jimmy Kimmel.





	

**Author's Note:**

> That fucking gorilla suit. I'm not sorry.
> 
>  
> 
> This is NOT a furry fic.

Her phone rang from the coffee table. She’d cried actual tears she had laughed so hard. She answered.  
“A fucking gorilla suit?” She giggled.  
“Brilliant, right? They weren’t sure I’d go for it, but you know me.” She could hear the grin in his voice.  
“I love you. I really do.” She turned off the television. “When will you be back?”  
“Not too much longer, just wrapping up things here. Did you eat already?”  
“Yes, I had sushi delivered because you said you had a business dinner. I figured you’d eat there.”  
“How about coffee and ice cream when I get back?”  
“Sounds fantastic, I’ll be ready.”  
“I love you.”  
“I love you.” She ended the call then set her phone back down. It kept going off with notifications from Facebook and Twitter and messages. She didn’t dare get on Tumblr or Instagram. She grinned as she padded barefoot into the bathroom.  
The door to the room clicked open. A black puffy hand braced against the door to keep it quiet. Tom crept around the door then closed it just as quietly. He could hear the sink running in the bathroom as he crept across the suite to the bedroom then out onto the balcony. He situated the head on and waited.  
He watched her from inside the head as she twisted her long hair up into a messy bun. He couldn’t help but lick his lips. Her nipples poked out of the tee and the panties matched the white lace camisole. The cushioned costume hid his growing hard-on. She padded close to the balcony door. He nudged it with his foot, making it creak.  
She looked up slowly from her suitcase. Her eyes widened in surprise and fear, her hands flying to her mouth as she screamed as the silverback gorilla bounded toward her from the balcony. She staggered back. In the light of the room, she could tell it was the costume that Tom had worn on the talk show.  
“Thomas William!” She flung her arms down at her sides, clenching her fists and stamping her foot. She could just make out the muffled ‘ehehehehe’ from inside the head. “You scared the hell out of me.”  
Tom plucked off the head and tossed it onto the bed. “I’m sorry, darling. I couldn’t resist.” She walked closer then smacked him on the shoulder. “I can’t feel it.”  
“Doesn’t matter, jerkface.” But she was grinning now. He began to make primate noises, moving around in her half circles. “Tom.” She fought not to laugh as she followed him around her. “Thomas, stop.”  
“I’m not Tom. I’m Kong, king of Skull Island.”  
“Oh for fucks sake.” She cried out in surprise as he tackled her to the bed, pinning her with the heavy weight of the costume. He tickled her clumsily with the big, puffy gorilla hands. She laughed and squirmed and squealed but couldn’t move. “Tom, stop!”  
He stared into her eyes, both of them breathing heavily. “I love you, baby.”  
She lay back on the bed, staring up into the awkward human head on the gorilla body. “I love you. Now get off me.”  
He shook his head. “I’m afraid I can’t do that.”  
“Why not?”  
“It’s rather hard to move in the costume certain ways.” He propped himself up so she could wriggle out. “Unzip me, love.”  
“I should leave you in it. All night.”  
“Oh please don’t. It’s hot and smells a bit gamey.”  
She laughed. “It would serve you right for scaring me and tickling me.” He pouted up at her. “Oh alright.”  
“Thank you, baby.” She tugged the zipper down all the way, feeling like she was skinning a great big gorilla to let out the human trapped inside him. She giggled. “What?”  
“It’s nothing.”  
“No, what?” Tom extricated himself from the furry costume and stood in just his boxers. She busted up laughing at the picture he made. He tried to get her to tell him what she was laughing about again but when all she did was laugh more, he growled playfully and tackled her to the bed, the gorilla feet still on his feet. “Now, I’ve got you.”  
“Oh, you so do.” They grinned at each other before he lowered to kiss her. He fought the gorilla feet off his, grinding back and forth against her center. She gasped. “Don’t tell me you’re secretly a furry.”  
Tom looked confused. “What? Oh! The raging boner?” He laughed. “No, that’s from seeing you in pajamas. People actually get turned on by that sort of thing?”  
She pressed her lips together, trying not to laugh at his confusion as she nodded. “They do. They dress in animals costumes and fuck. It’s a kink.”  
Tom propped himself up. “Huh, and how do you know this, my darling love? Are you secretly a furry?”  
She laughed and shook her head. “No but I do have the internet and I have looked at dirty porn I wouldn’t want my parents or my children looking at.”  
“Or your boyfriend?”  
She licked her lips. “That I could handle. Especially if we’re watching it together. While we fuck.”  
Tom raised an eyebrow. “I’ll have to remember that.” His cock tented out the boxers. “Do you watch porn when I’m away?”  
“When we can’t skype or have phone sex.” His cock twitched. “Don’t you?” He actually blushed. “What do you watch?”  
“Oh come on, I didn’t ask you.”  
She grinned. “Alright, show me some time.” He answered her grin and reached between them. His fingers probed her pussy lips. She was wet but not fully open. He shuddered at how tight she would feel. She licked her lips and rocked her hips against the pumping of his fingers. He deftly pulled his fingers away and pulled his cock from the slot in the boxers.  
She gasped then moaned as he worked his cock inside her, the snug push and pull of him against her walls until she opened enough to accept him. He propped himself above her with one arm. He licked his fingers, not looking away from her then reached between them to rub her clit. His back and ass rolled in long slow strokes, feeling every inch of her and every inch of him. His jaw set forward as she began to gasp and shake.  
Her fingers skimmed up his arm and over his shoulder then up into his hair. Her combing fingers urged him down. They kissed open mouthed, his tongue diving in to taste her then pulling back out. Her leg wrapped around his narrow waist. He reached down blindly for her other leg and pulled up into her chest, making her cry out against his mouth. Then she was cumming and clinging to him. His thrusts slowed, growing longer and longer until he groaned and fell still.  
He kissed the corner of her mouth then her nose. He looked into her eyes then kissed her fully on the lips again. “I love you.”  
“And I love you.” She lay back on the bed, smiling. “Are we still going out for ice cream?” He burst out laughing and kissed her. This is why they worked so well together.


End file.
